The present invention relates to a lawn refuse bag holder which is uniquely constructed and versatile for many types of uses.
When collecting refuse for disposal, it is desirable to collect the refuse into a bag, which may be carried to a disposal site, or picked up for disposal. A device to hold the bag open to facilitate loading is very useful. While there are several bag holding devices known in the art, there is room for improvement.